Inspector
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: I know lame name, the summary is inside so yeah, Hope you all enjoy and like this. Surprise pairing inside and this is rated M for...well interfacing of course!


**Hotshot: **this Oneshot I just randomly thought up, hope you guys enjoy it, expecually the one who this is intended for

**Summary: **Destroyer Dom was anything but ordinary and it put people off and away from him, so why is the new inspector different?

**Warning: **SLASH between two mechs you would not think of being together in that way, will have headcannons that are mine and my friends so forgive if any of the cannon characters are a little OC at times

**Pairings: **Destroyer Dom/Suprise

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT DEADSPIKE, SD GUNDAM FORCE AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS

* * *

Destroyer Dom, or Dom as his few friends called him, were standing at attention with Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf to meet with the ship's new inspector. The last inspector they got had a unfortunate run in with Dom that ended up with the inspector being a scorch mark on the floor for what he said about Dom, particularly about his mental health.

The bay door opened as a Kamusai docked. Its doors opened to reveal a Axian, light pinkish armor with yellow highlights. Two yellow horns stuck out from his armor, on his head. The Axian's hands were grey as well as other sections of his armor. What really caught Dom's attention where three black armored thrusters sticking out of his back.

A signal pink optic skimmed over the three before finally speaking, each word was in timed with his optic flashing.

"I am Gerbera, the ship's new inspector. I expect all of you to be respectful as you are with your commander, We won't have a problem than." His voice was deep, not as deep as Dom's, but deep enough to show his authority. "Now, where is the Commander's office? I need to go report to him."

"Destroyer Dom will show you." Zapper stated rather quickly. "I need to go check on the Zakos. I need help from Grappler Gouf." With that, Zapper and Grappler hurried off, leaving Gerbera and Dom standing there alone. Gerbera looked at Dom, who was staring at him. Once Gerbera looked, he turned and started to walk. Gerbera followed a minute later.

They walked in silence most of the way to Sazabi's office until Gerber decided to speak up.

"You, Grappler Gouf and Zapper Zaku on a ship and teamed, never thought I would see the day." Dom looked at him and tilted his head in slight confusion. Gerbera saw this and decided to clarify what he meant.

"I've read your file, as well as the other two. All three of you are much different from each other that it shouldn't really be logical for you three to get along."

"...We don't. Only Tolerate." Dom spoke for the first time since Gerbera boarded.

"Oh?"

"Grappler, patient, Zapper, no patient, me...want to make everything go boom." Primus how he hated his mental problems that makes him speak like that! Gerbera didn't seem bothered by it though.

"Is that so?" Gerbera hummed.

The two reached the door that leads into Sazabi's office. Dom turned and was about to walk off when Gerbera spoke to him.

"That last inspector you incinerated...He deserved it. Too cocky and high on himself for my taste." With that, he knocked and walked into the room, leaving Dom standing there, not knowing what to say.

The next morning Dom was dreading. It was breakfast time on a off day, meaning that there will be twice as many mechs than usual. Dom always hated when the cafeteria was full, it was simply too crowded and not really enough room for seating.

Dom got to the already crowded cafeteria and to the already long line of zakos. He groaned loudly, wanting to kick himself for waking up later than usual. The lined moved up slowly, too slow for his liking. Before long, he managed to grab his energon and looked around at any free seating. He saw a few but none of them could accommodate his size. He walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall and to the deck. He sat at the far right before starting to drink his energon slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice filtered through the air, startling Dom. He turned his head and saw Gerbera, standing there and holding a cube of energon.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." He apologized. Dom just nodded his head slightly before going back to his cube. Gerbera stayed behind him instead of coming and sitting beside. That didn't bother Dom for one second.

He heard something coming apart and a something being pulled back. After a few minutes of silence, he heard something shut with a 'clink' and something clicking together. Gerbera sat down beside him with a empty cube.

"You didn't answer my question." Gerbera reminded.

"Cafeteria too crowded, not enough room. Being alone is better." Dom answered. He took another sip of his energon.

"Yeah, that true." Gerbera shifted, the armor of his arm brushed against Dom's arm. Dom felt it but didn't think anything of it as he continued to sip his energon.

Each week long visit went like that for a few months. Gerbera comes, he and Dom refuels on the deck, Dom giving Gerbera some privacy when he have his energon and they have their talks. Dom speech has been getting better after each visit. This week, however, was different, as well as many weeks after.

Dom was waiting with Zapper and Grappler for Gerbera like usual. The Kumasai docked like usual and its door opened and it wasn't Gerbera who walked out but another mech. He was bulky and big, even a tad bit bigger than Sazabi. Blood red spikes lined his arms, legs and back. His armor was black with grey highlights and he had a lone pink optic. It trailed over the first two mechs and locked onto Dom, his optic flashing for a second.

"I am DeadSpike, I will be your inspector for a few weeks or a month since Gerbera is on a mission as of yesterday."

Dom heard Zapper growl beside him and decided to ask about it later. For now, He kept quiet.

"Gerbera gave me the previous reports, Some of the things will be different while I'm here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go report to the commander." With that and a quick glare at Dom, he left. Zapper imidietly turned to Dom and Grappler.

"Do not be alone with him under any circumstances." he stated. "Expecually you Dom." The two squad leaders nodded in reply. The three left the hanger, going to check on the Zakos.

Once supper rolled around, Dom sat with Zapper and Grappler for the first time in a long time. He sipped his energon slowly, his mind going to Gerbera again for the umpteenth time. He felt his spark flip in his casing every time he thought about the mech. His thoughts got interrupted by a holler from Zapper, sounding the end of lunch. Dom quickly finished his energon and got up, heading down the hall to his quarters.

He saw DeadSpike standing there, arms crossed beside his door. Dom felt his spark pulse nervously in his chest but tried to not let it show. He put the code in and as the door slid open, he walked in, DeadSpike following. As soon as the door closed he was spun around and punched in the stomach, making him stumble back and against the wall. DeadSpike grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, his optic flashing.

"When Gerbera gets back, you are NOT to go near him!" he snarled.

"What...who are you to ord-"

"Gerbera is MINE! Do you understand?!" DeadSpike kneed the other in the stomach before taking a step back, allowing Dom to fall on his knees, arms around his stomach. "You are nothing but a freak, a mastake that shouldn't have happened!" DeadSpike sneered and walked out.

From that visit on, DeadSpike made sure to have Dom's weapons locked up while he was their at the assigned week. He abused Dom, both physical and Mentally. After the tenth visit, Dom felt like a child again, his past now haunting his dreams because of his recent abuse. His speech started to reduce to what it was before.

Zapper imidietly noticed the change in Dom and started to defend him when DeadSpike downgraded the mech in public, though that did little to stop the physical abuse that came later.

Today was like any other abuse but had a very different ending this time.

Dom slammed back against the wall of his quarters, clawed fingers gripped his chest, digging into the armor. Dom felt the claws pierce into one of the energon lines in his chest. DeathSpike pulled his claws out, covered in Dom's energon. He let Dom go, letting the other fall to the ground, on his side and watched as he curled into a ball.

DeathSpike started to kick the mech, giving him new dents. Punches landed on Dom's arm that was protecting his helm as the bigger mech started to become more brutal.

Just as DeathSpike was about to throw another punch, someone punched the side of his head, making him go stumbling sideways. His helm whipped around, about tell whoever off but froze. A obviously enraged Gerbera stood there, his optic flashing. DeathSpike gulped Gerbera took a step forward. In a split second, DeathSpike bolted out the door and down the hall.

Gerber knelt down next to Dom, carefully touching his shoulder. He felt Dom flinch under his touch. "Dom..."

Dom slowly glanced up at him, optic slightly brightened. Gerbera carefully helped Dom to his peds and hellped him lay down on the berth. He quickly began to work on Dom's injuries, closing the breaches in the energon line. Dom stayed quiet through it all, that slightly unnerved Gerbera.

"Dom..." He tried but no luck. He leaned closer to Dom before tentatively nuzzling him. That seem to jerk Dom back to reality as he stiffened. Gerbera pulled away, looking down at him and Dom looked back.

"Dom, I need to show you something, soemthing that only the General knows." Gerbera stood up, hasentating for a moment before letting his axian armor detach and fall to the ground.

Dom stared at the gundam that stood in place where the Gerbera he knew stood. Purple eyes locked onto his lone optic. The Gundams mask and head shape looked like Captains but black and dark grey as well as the rest of his body.

"Gerbera isn't my original name...it was Madnug."

Dom seemed to blink a few times before carefully sitting up on his elbows.

"No booms..." He stated dumbly, not really knowing what else to say. Madnug's eyes seem to soften slightly before he retracted his face mask. He leaned over and slowly kissed Dom on his vent, making Dom freeze. He swiped the vent with his glossa before pulling away and he settled on the mech's hips, straddling him. Dom stared up at him, his sparks again, doing flips in its casing.

Madnug pressed his panel against the other's, making Dom make a small sound. That seemed to encourage the gundam, grounding against the other mech until theres a click and Dom's spike extended against the other's panel. Mandnug moved backwards so that he sat between Dom's legs. He gripped the spike and slowly started to pump it, making Dom squirm at the new sensation.

Madnug leaned down and gave the tip a little lick before taking it in his mouth. He pushed Dom's hips down when they were beginning to buck before taking more of the spike in and started to suck likely, making Dom groan. Madnug allowed his own panel to slid open, revealing his already hardened spike and leaking port. His free hand went to his port and he pushed two fingers in, groaning around the spike.

He began to thrust his fingers, preparing himself for the other's spike. Once he deemed himself ready, he pulled away, took his fingers out and position himself over the spike before slowly impaling on his spike. He shuddered and stayed still for a moment before beginning to ride Dom.

Dom bucked his hips, deep groans poured out from his throat. His optic shut off as he immersed himself in the sensation of having a port around his spike, on thing he never experienced. Dom gripped Madnug's hips as he started to thrust upwards.

"F-Frag! Ngn...!" Madnug moaned as he continued to ride Dom. He rode faster and harder, making Dom's spike go deeper. The deep groans from Dom worked Madnug up into a frenzy as his movements became erotic.

With one final thrust from Dom, Madnug arched his back, a loud moan sounded from him as he overloaded on both this and Dom's abdomen. Dom wasn't far behind, he overloaded deep inside Madnug before slumping. Madnug fell onto Dom, panting, his eyes slowly closing as recharge came. Dom followed suite, his dreams now pleasant.

Neither knew that in a few months time, everything will change.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Hope you all enjoy this! This is possibly one of my longest Oneshots to date, don't quote me on it though. Remember to leave a review!


End file.
